Western Siblings
by daughterofBarricade
Summary: Life in the town of Dirt is hard yet Chorizo and Priscilla have managed living in this town on their own for years. But what happens when these siblings bond is put to the test?
1. Night scare and False thief

_**Disclaimer: Now I do not own Rango and I am not making any money off of this fic. Rango and its characters all belong to Nickelodeon and its wonderful cast and crew.**_

Priscilla awoke with a start when she heard the front door open and shut with a loud click. Her tiny keen ears listened for any other sound. Doors didn't just open on their own, so that meant that _someone _was in her house! Just as she thought this, her ears twitched when she heard the 'someone' move through the kitchen. This caused the mouse to blink in confusion. Was the thief going to steal her food?

The thought infuriated her and she balled her small fists in anger. Anyone else would probably be grateful that the only thing stolen from them was food and could just replace their groceries without a problem. However, when you live in a small, run down town with your practically broke brother who could hardly afford to even _buy_ food, then having your food stolen _was_ a big thing. And this was something Priscilla wasn't going to stand for.

Ever so quietly, she got out of her bed and pulled out her suite case from under her bed and opened it. Inside were two pistols, both loaded and ready for use. She carefully took them out and tiptoed out of her room. The young mouse looked over the rickety houses second floor rail and saw, to her great relief, that it was only her older brother coming home for the night.

She looked at the small, old clock in the hallway and saw that it read 4:00 AM. This wasn't a surprise as her brother was constantly staying out late with his good for nothing friends. Priscilla let out an exasperated sigh and put her guns back into her room before making her way down the stairs. She found her brother, Chorizo, with his back towards her, in the kitchen chugging a glass of water, which he nearly dropped in his obviously drunken state.

"Out late again?" Priscilla questioned after he put the cup in the sink. The shrew jumped in fright having not expecting anyone else in the room. He quickly pulled out one of his guns from his hoister and pointed it at the young mouse who jumped back in shock while putting her hands up, "Whoa, relax Chorizo! It's just me!" She said as she looked at his gun warily. She really had to stop scaring her brother when he was intoxicated.

Chorizo blinked groggily, "Priscilla?...Wha-what are you doing up?" He slurred while he struggled to put his gun back in place.

"I could ask _you_ the same thing." Priscilla replied while she watched her brother finally put the gun back into its hold. "I w-was out with my…my…friends." He said while stumbling over his words and rubbing a hand over his eyes. He was totally wasted, Priscilla _really_ hoped her brother didn't puke all over the floor…again.

"Yeah I know you were out getting drunk with Bill, Stump and Kinski." The girl said while rolling her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like her brothers' friends, she just didn't like the fact that her older sibling was always out all hours of the night getting drunk with them. Then they were gone all day getting into all sorts of trouble and giving Sheriff Rango a hard time. Chorizo shook his head, "We only had a couple of bottles." He insisted. Priscilla raised a skeptic brow at him.

"Alright, maybe we had more than a couple." The shrew admitted as his mind slowly started to clear up and a hangover started to form. He then walked over to the old couch and plopped himself down. He was way too tired and plastered to walk up those stairs. He would sleep down here for now. Priscilla rolled her eyes and walked over to her brother and claimed on top of him.

His arms came up and wrapped his sister in a hug and a few seconds later, he was snoring soundly. Priscilla didn't mind the sound, she spent too many nights with her brother for the sound to be annoying. Besides, she was busy enjoying the feeling of her brothers rising and falling chest and she loved listening to the sound of her brothers' steady heartbeat. This was something she loved doing since she was just a little girl.

However, her state of peace and comfort was disrupted when Chorizo shifted his body so that he was lying on his side and his sister was sandwiched between the couch and a larger, furry body. "Chorizo…I…can't…breathe…!" Priscilla grunted as she tried to pull herself out of the crack. This was proving to be very difficult since he was lying on her arm and leg. Then to make matters worse, the shrew let out a long yawn right in Priscilla's face and she retched at the foul smell of the alcohol.

After what seemed like forever, Priscilla was finally able to free herself from the containment. Looking back at the clock, the mouse let out a tired sigh. 5:00 A.M. She had been trapped longer than she thought. Yawning herself, Priscilla walked over to a smaller couch near the one Chorizo was sleeping on and she curled herself on it and tried to fall back to sleep.

After tossing and turning for a few moments, she got off the couch and walked back up to her room. The young rodent grabbed her faded pink pillow and blanket and made her way back to the couch Chorizo was sleeping on. Ever so gently, she moved the pillow under her brothers' head before she settled herself back into the crack in a more comfortable position. She then grabbed her blanket and covered herself and her brother with it.

Now that she was more comfy, Priscilla snuggled against her brothers' strong chest and felt herself begin to drift off to her own dreams.

**A/N: Chapter one revised and edited on 4/10/13.**


	2. Breakfast discussion

_A/N: The whole concept of Chorizo and Priscilla being brother and sister is my idea, THEY ARE NOT REALLY SIBLINGS IN THE MOVIE! _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rango and I am not making any money off of this fic. Rango and its characters all belong to Nickelodeon and its wonderful cast and crew.**_

It was past noon by the time Priscilla woke up from her deep slumber, thanks to her brother waking her up at such an early hour. Without opening her eyes, she let out a small yawn while stretching the best she could while lying in her brothers' embrace. Then ever so slowly, the large yellow eyes opened and met another pair of smaller, yellow eyes. The young mouse gave a smirk at her older brother,

"Feeling better?" She questioned while raising one of her eyebrows.

Chorizo chuckled, "Hardly…this headache is killing me." He groaned while rubbing his temples with one hand while Priscilla sat up and crossed her arms, "Well that serves you right for staying out all night an' coming back drunk!"

It was Chorizo's turn to raise an eyebrow, "What are you my mother?" he taunted playfully as he rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a soft thump and an 'oof!'. Priscilla looked at where her goofball brother laid on the ground. "Well someone has to be the mother figure of you." She responded while he sat up and looked her in the eye.

"If you were my mother then you'd be the only woman in history to have a son 15 years _older_ than her." Chorizo remarked and laughed at his sisters' emotionless expression before he added while standing up, "And that's not even physically possible!"

The bandito rat raised his hands high above his head and clasped them together before he moved them behind his head. He then moved his shoulder blades back and grunted when he heard the satisfying sound of his back popping. Priscilla shuddered at the sound. Hearing her brother pop his back was just as bad as Stump pulling his finger till it popped. Shaking this thought from her head, Priscilla watched as Chorizo relaxed his body and he walked to the kitchen with Priscilla close behind.

"You know, I thought you were a thief when I heard you moving around down here." The young girl mused out loud before adding, "If I hadn't known it was you, I would have gut shot you."

Chorizo gave her a look, "A better thing you could have done would have been to stay in your room where it was safe and wait for me to come home." Priscilla just rolled her eyes at her brother, "I can take care of myself you know. Besides, you would have been too drunk to deal with a thief."

When the shrew didn't reply, Priscilla gave a victorious grin and sat at the kitchen table. She watched as her brother popped a small berry into his mouth before handing her a few as well. "So what are you gonna do today?" She asked while taking a bite out of the small fruit and chewed it slowly. Chorizo shrugged, "I think Bill wanted to play golf today so that's one thing. What about you?" He said while leaning against the small kitchen counter.

The girl swallowed her mouth full and responded, "I don't know…I guess I'm gonna talk to Sheriff Rango fer a while." She said while grinning. Chorizo frowned at the mention of the small reptile lawman. Unlike the rest of the town, he as well as Bad Bill, Stump, Kinski and Rattlesnake Jake, weren't fans of the Sheriff. Well it was basically him, Bad Bill, Stump and Kinski who didn't like Rango. Rattlesnake Jake seemed to be on somewhat good terms with the lizard. As long as the two didn't cross paths too often they were fine.

After the whole water fiasco and the mayor getting dragged away by Jake, the town wanted the mayor's four henchmen hung. The young Sheriff had been hesitant to 'okay' such an act and in the end, he decided against having the four outlaws hung. Apparently where he came from, the death penalty wasn't a common practice so instead of being sentenced to hang from the gallows, they were kept in the jailhouse for a couple of weeks in which Priscilla stayed in Beans care.

The four trouble makers couldn't really complain since imprisonment was much better than death. Chorizo had to admit that he and his friends owed the reptile their life and although they would never admit it to anyone, they were very grateful that Rango let them live.

But despite this, Chorizo still didn't like the fact that Priscilla spent so much time hanging around a lawman. "Why don't you go out and play with your friends your age. You never hang out with them anymore." He asked while the small mouse put her plate in the sink and washed it. She shrugged, " I don't know…I guess it's cause they still make fun of Sheriff Rango."

The older shrew frowned at the answer, "That's because their boys, they're supposed to make fun of lawmen! I used to do it all the time, hell, I still do it." He said while staring down at his sister.

Priscilla scowled, "No you're supposed to respect a lawman." She said but decided to change the subject when she sensed that this could easily turn into a serious argument. "Chorizo what time did Bill want you to play golf with him?" She questioned. Her brother looked confused at the sudden change of topic but replied, "I don't know…I guess around noon." Priscilla checked the time, "It' past noon." She replied.

"What?! Crap!" Chorizo exclaimed while looking at the clock himself and ran up the stairs to his room. He came back out a few moments later in his golfing attire and his clubs and ran to the door. He stopped right at the door frame, "I mean it Priscilla, you need to start being around kids your age again! I'll be back later! Adiós!" he called while closing the door leaving Priscilla all alone.

"Start being around kids your age." She mimicked while sitting on the couch and crossing her arms. Why couldn't her brother understand that she didn't want to hang out with the boys? Yes they were ok company and sometimes they were fun to play with, but then they would forget that she wasn't a boy, she was a girl. And facing the facts, there wasn't a whole lot of girls her age in town. So whenever the young boys felt like playing really rough, she had to sit out in order to avoid any injuries.

So what else was she to do but chat with the towns newest Sheriff. And honestly, she found his company very enjoyable, and she thought he was very funny. Whenever he wasn't too busy, he would always crack jokes with her and anytime the chameleon would go out of town, he would 'leave her in charge' to make sure her brother and the gang didn't cause too much trouble.

Priscilla sighed and pushed herself off the couch and walked to the front door. Time to see if said Sheriff was busy. She slowly opened the door and looked around as if expecting her brother to be waiting for her. When she saw that the coast was clear, she made a beeline towards the Sheriff's office.

She was almost their when a voice called out making her jump,

"Priscilla!"

'Darn!'

**A/N: Chapter 2 edited and revised on 4/10/13.**


	3. Don't Prank the golfers

**Disclaimer: Rango does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to Nickelodeon and it's awesome cast and crew.**

The young mouse twirled around to find the last people she wanted to see. It was Dutch and her old friends. Dutch was the coyote like leader of the group followed by jackrabbit Kid Joad, aka the second in command. Then there was Cletus an often confused raccoon, Lucky who was a smaller rodent with a missing eye. Next was the nose picking toad known as Boo, followed by ground squirrel Mordecai, whom Dutch often called 'brace face' due to his large braces and last but not least was Jasper Joad, another jackrabbit and the younger brother to Kid Joad.

The seven boys surrounded Priscilla in a circle while smirking at her. Dutch stepped forward, "Your brother said you wanted to hang with us." He stated while crossing his arms and staring down at the mouse, trying to seem intimidating.

Priscilla blinked in surprise before she scowled at the slightly older boy, "I don't know why my brother told you that, but it's not true. I've got some other plans for today." With that, she turned to walk to the Sheriff's office, only to find Kid Joad blocking her path.

"Chorizo said that if you didn't come with us, then we were to tell him so he could have a talk with you." Boo stated while he continued to stick his finger up his nose. Priscilla made a face at his gross habit. She was about to reply when Jasper spoke up, "Actually, she can't hang with you guys, cause she already made plans to be with me…right Prissy?" He said while calling the girl by her nickname and giving her a look that clearly said 'just go with it'.

She caught on and nodded her head, "Uh, yeah, we were just gonna…walk around town…and…talk." Priscilla said while she made up an excuse as well.

The boys were skeptical, especially Kid Joad. "When did you all decide this?" He questioned while glaring down at his younger brother. Jasper gulped, "Y-yesterday! You was sleeping on the couch and I went out and met up with Prissy and we agreed we would spend time together today." He lied.

The boys all continued to stare at Priscilla and Jasper. For a few seconds, the two thought they were gonna get caught in their lies, but luckily, the group started to back off. "Fine. Come on guys." Dutch commanded as they left.

The two let out a sigh of relief and looked at each other. "Their scary, but they ain't too bright." Priscilla stated while she turned to watch the towns young boys walk off. Jasper nodded, "So…what do you wanna do now?" He questioned while putting his paws in his pockets. Priscilla shrugged at the jackrabbit, "I don't really know. Do you have anything in mind?" she questioned. Shy may not have been a big fan of the young boys, but Priscilla had to admit that Jasper was pretty tolerable and didn't mind spending some time with him.

As Priscilla mused on this, the rabbit looked thought full and jiggled his paw in his pocket before he paused and an evil grin spread across his face and he pulled out a small air horn and held it up so the female mouse could see. Priscilla tilted her head in confusion,

"What's that?"

"It's an air horn," Jasper explained while cleaning it off slightly before he continued, "It makes a really loud and annoying sound with you push the top."

To demonstrate, he gently pushed down on the top and a loud honk was sounded, which caused some of the towns folk to flinch and look around for the source. The two kids giggled while the adults just shook their heads at them. "That's pretty neat!" Priscilla said as the folks went back to doing their business.

Jasper nodded and leaned towards his friend, "You wanna go test it on our brothers and their friends?" He questioned with a devilish smirk. Of course the 'brothers' he was referring to was Chorizo and Stump, who was his oldest brother, the two friends were Kinski and Bad Bill.

Priscilla did an evil smirk and nodded, "Let's do it." She responded while they walked to where the gang did their golf practice. Jasper was beaming, "This is gonna be so much fun, trust me."

It didn't take them too long to reach the 'practice range' and they ducked behind one of the hills behind the group as they golfed.

They suppressed their giggles and peaked out over the hill. The next one to swing was Stump. As he positioned himself, Jasper brought the horn up and waited. Stump brought his club to swing and right when he was about to hit the ball, Jasper blew the horn long and loud.

The noise caused Stump to flinch which screwed up his swing and he missed the ball. The two children dropped back down right when the gang turned to see what caused the noise. Priscilla and Jasper had their hands over their mouths to suppress their laughter.

"That was awesome!" Jasper whispered once they got themselves under control. Priscilla nodded and took the horn from him, "My turn!"

They peaked over the hill once again and saw that it was Chorizo's turn to swing. Like with Stump, Priscilla waited till he was about to hit the ball and-

HHHOOONNNKKK!

The shrew cursed when he screwed up on his swing and glared around in frustration. When he didn't see anyone, he cursed again and allowed Kinski to take a turn.

Meanwhile the two young trouble makers were busy fighting their giggles. The looked over and saw Kinski look around warily before he positioned himself. This time, Jasper held the horn, and like the other two, he blasted the air horn during the swing.

The hunched back jackrabbit growled in anger and walked to where Stump and Chorizo were standing. Next up was Bad Bill. The large Gila monster snorted before walking up to the ball. He adjusted himself and swung, only for him to get distracted with the horn like his other friends.

After he too missed the ball, the lizard threw his club on the ground and glanced around angrily, "All right, that's it! Who's doing that?!" He demanded while clutching his fists. Stump, Kinski and Chorizo glanced around as well.

Priscilla and Jasper were busy snickering behind their hideout. "They're so mad!" Priscilla laughed while falling into Jaspers' shoulder. The jackrabbit laughed back, "I know! Did you see their faces when we kept honking the horn and they missed! Priceless!" He said while leaning his back against the hill as the two laughed, unaware that they could now be heard.

They kept laughing until a few shadows fell over them. The paused in their laughter and looked behind them and they both flinched.

Standing behind them and glaring down was Bad Bill, Kinski, Stump and Chorizo all who either had their arms crossed or their hands resting on their hips. Priscilla and Jasper flinched, "Uh-oh…" Priscilla said meekly as Chorizo scowled and shook his head at her.

**A/N: Revised and edited 4/10/13**


	4. Keeping secrets

**A/N: Rango does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to Nickelodeon and it's awesome cast and crew.**

For a few seconds neither one of the children did or said anything as the towns' local outlaw gang stared down at them. 'This is it. I'm in so much trouble!' Priscilla thought to herself as she cowered underneath her siblings' stern gaze.

The mouse was shaken from her thoughts when Jasper cried out, "Prissy make a run for it!" He then pulled her up, turned her in the direction of the town and gave her a small push in front of him.

Priscilla didn't need to be told twice and she ran as fast as she could back towards Dirt with Jasper right behind her.

Chorizo and Stump blinked in confusion before they ran after their siblings. "Jasper you're so dead!" Stump cried as he began to run on all fours after his youngest brother. Chorizo followed his friends lead and began to run on all fours as well.

"Run faster Prissy!" Jasper urged after he looked back to see his brother catching up to him. "We've gotta go natural!"

The two kids began to run on all fours in an effort to escape faster. The plan worked for a while until Jasper let out a grunt and rolled in the dirt. When he came to a stop, he found himself flat on his back with Stump looming over him. The older jackrabbit was pinning the younger down with a look pure satisfaction.

Jasper scowled at Stump, "No fair! You can't tackle me like that!"

The bandito jackrabbit just smirked, "Who said anything about being fair?" Jasper gulped at his brothers' response before yelling out, "Keep running Prissy! Save yourself!"

Of course Priscilla didn't need to be told this as she was still making a bee line to the town. Chorizo wasn't too far behind and was catching up fast. The mouse whimpered and pushed herself to go faster as she finally made it to the town.

'Just a little farther…' Priscilla thought in her mind as the Sheriff's office came into view.

Chorizo frowned when he realized where his sister was running off too. She was going to use the Sheriff to protect herself against him. "Priscilla _stop_!" He called out in frustration. However the young mouse didn't listen and continued to run. She smiled when she saw Rango walk out of his office and with her last ounce of energy, Priscilla gave a leap so that she was on the other side of the chameleon.

Panting, Priscilla stood back up and looked around Rango only to see her brother glaring at her, his chest heaving as he stood back up. "So…what's going on?" Rango asked as he looked back and forth between the rodent brother and sister. The big eyed mouse looked up at the lizard in an innocent way.

"I don't know Sheriff, I was just playing with Jasper and Chorizo started chasing me." She said with a shrug. Priscilla really didn't want to get her brother in trouble but if this was what it took to get him to stop chasing her then so be it.

Chorizo growled lowly, "You know perfectly well why I was chasing you." He said through narrow eyes. Rango tilted his head in confusion and the shrew continued, "Priscilla and her friend Jasper were distracting me and the boys while we were playing golf!"

"Well you said to play with kids my own age so I did!" The young girl defended while crossing her arms.

"I meant to play with them not get together and tease me and the guys." Chorizo said while putting his hands on his hips.

Sensing that there was going to be a sibling argument, Rango decided to calm the two rodents down. "Well I think it's best if we just forget this whole incident. Chorizo don't chase your sister anymore and Priscilla don't bother your brother while he's playing with his friends." The chameleon flinched. He sounded like a father breaking up his fighting children.

"Ok." Priscilla said with a cute smile.

"Fine." Chorizo spat out while glaring at his sister before he walked back to his friends. Rango looked down at Priscilla, "You gonna be ok?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Priscilla nodded, "Yeah he's just gonna go blow off some steam with his friends but he'll be better by tonight." She assured before walking off herself. "See you later Sheriff!" She called with a wave.

The mouse then ran off in search for Jasper. Unfortunately she was unable to find him so she decided to hang by herself and began to doodle in the dirt with a small stick she found. Strangely enough she saw Rattlesnake Jake head over in the direction her brother and his gang were.

After an hour or so she saw Jasper walking in her direction. Smiling she got up and walked towards the young jackrabbit. "Hey Jasper where were you? Stump didn't hurt you did he?" She asked in concern as she approached her friend.

Priscilla noticed that he looked odd like he wasn't all their or he was in deep thought. "Jasper?" She questioned. "Huh? Oh no Stump didn't do anything." The young boy assured.

"Then what took you so long?" Priscilla questioned again. Jasper shook his head, "It was nothing…I gotta go…there's something I gotta talk to the other guys about." He said and began to walk away.

The female rodent blinked in confusion. "Ok, see ya later then?" She asked.

Jasper looked back, "Maybe." He replied sadly before he continued to walk away. 'Well that was weird.' Priscilla mused as she walked back to her home. "I wonder what they did to him…or told him." She thought out loud.

She walked into her house and saw her brother sitting on the couch. Like Jasper, Chorizo looked like he was in deep thought. He looked up at his sister and motioned her over. "Priscilla," He started as the mouse sat next to the rat. "I don't think it's best if you hang out with the boys anymore." He stated.

Priscilla blinked in shock and confusion before raising one of her brows.

"Wait…I thought you said I had to start hanging with kids my age." She said slowly. Had she really pissed the outlaws off that much that they didn't want the young mouse and rabbit to see each other anymore? She was pulled from her thoughts when Chorizo nodded and explained, "Yeah I did but…me and the guys thought it was best if…look I can't really explain it right now, we'll talk about it tomorrow ok?" He said while getting up and leaving the couch.

The tiny girl just stared after her brother. What was he even talking about? Priscilla decided to drop the subject for now and head off to bed. She'd ask Jasper and Chorizo about it in the morning.

**A/N: Chapter 4 revised and edited on 4/10/13.**


	5. Lady Lessons? No thanks!

**A/N: Rango does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to Nickelodeon and it's awesome cast and crew.**

Priscilla groaned as she stretched her arms and legs. Despite what happened yesterday, the mouse was able to sleep pretty well. Getting out of bed, she made her way to the small mirror in her room. She pulled off her scrunchie that she was using to keep her hair in a ponytail and began to brush out the tangles that formed during the night. Once Priscilla was sure all of the knots were out, she fashioned her hair in her normal two braids and left her room.

It was fairly quiet in the house…well it was always pretty quiet giving it was only Priscilla and Chorizo living there, but right now there wasn't even the sounds of her brother moving around in his room or kitchen.

'He's probably already out with his friends.' Priscilla thought to herself as she got herself a small piece of apple and chewed on it thoughtfully. After she finished her breakfast, Priscilla decided to go find Jasper. Maybe he could finally tell her what happened yesterday and why he and Chorizo were acting weird the day before.

It didn't take her too long to find the young jackrabbit and surprise, surprise; he was with Dutch and the other boys. None the less, the mouse approached her friend while ignoring the rest of the boys. Dutch mumbled something in Kid Joads' ear which the jackrabbit snickered in response. Priscilla decided not to worry about it and looked up at Jasper.

"So what happened yesterday after Stump caught you? You were gone for a long time." She stated with a small smile.

Jasper swallowed and looked over to Dutch who looked back at him expectantly. The young boy took a breath. "Well…our brothers were talking to Bad Bill, Rattlesnake Jake and Kinski and they decided that me and some of the other small boys…err…learn…a few things from them." He said slowly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Priscilla raised an eyebrow, "So they're going to teach y'all how to be trouble makers." She stated while putting her paws on her hips. This had to be some kind of joke.

"That's summing it up, yes." Kid Joad said with a smirk.

The mouse wrinkled her nose at him before turning back to her seemingly only child friend. "So when you're done with your 'lessons' do you want to hang out again?" She asked with a hopeful smile. All the boys, minus Jasper who looked down, snickered, "Actually, we can't hang out anymore Prissy…" He mumbled.

"What?" Priscilla gave a confused look and Jasper continued, "They think its best that we hang around them as much as possible."

The girl thought for a moment before suggesting, "Then maybe I can hang with y'all too."

This made the other boys burst out laughing. Jasper glared at them before replying, "Actually Prissy…they only want it to be all guys."

"In other words, it's strictly 'no girls allowed'." Dutch said while crossing his arms, a smirk spreading across his face. Priscilla's mouth formed a little 'O' of surprise and shock. So this was what Chorizo was talking about last night. He and his friends were taking her playmate away from her. She frowned and Lucky added,

"But Chorizo did ask us to tell you that you should learn a few things from some of the older towns' women." Priscilla scowled at him, "_What_?" She demanded.

This time Cletus answered, "You know, learn how to cook, clean, sew, and other girl things." He said while shrugging.

Priscilla furrowed her brows and looked back at Jasper who was looking down at the ground. After a few moments of silence, the mouse sighed, "Fine, go hang with my stupid brother and his friends, I don't need any of you." She growled before storming away.

Jasper watched as his friend walked back to her house. He felt really bad about turning her down but he didn't really have a choice. Stump had black mailed him yesterday so Jasper was doomed to do whatever his older brother wanted.

He jumped when a paw grabbed his shoulder. Looking up, he saw that it was just his brother Kid. "Come on, we're already late." He said while the other boys walked to the bandits hang out spot. Jasper sighed and gave a slight nod. "Yeah ok." He then followed his older brother after giving one last glance in the direction Priscilla had gone.

Meanwhile said mouse was walking around her house blowing off steam. "How could Chorizo do this to me?! First he says, 'You can't hang out with the Sheriff, you have to be with kids your age'." She growled while mimicking her brothers' voice,

"Now he says 'Oh, now you have to hang around other women.' Yes I didn't like the idea of playing with boys my age but I got over it when I played with Jasper and now I'm not even allowed to see him anymore!" She groaned and slumped down on the larger couch with her head resting in her paws and her paws resting on her knees.

'It's so stupid too. It's not like Chorizo and his friends are teaching the boys any important lessons. They're just going to teach them how to be outlaws.' She glared down at the floor. 'And I'm supposed to learn how to cook and clean and- ugh! I don't want to learn about that kind of stuff yet! And it's not like the Sheriff is gonna let them teach the boys to be a bunch of bigger trouble makers than they already are, heck I'd rather join Sheriff Rangos' posse than-' Priscilla stopped in her rant.

The _posse_ of course! If Jasper and the towns' young boys were able to hang out with Rattlesnake Jake and Bad Bill's gang, then it should be ok for her to join Rangos' posse. It would be a little hard to convince Rango to let her join but Priscilla felt she could get him to say yes. And Chorizo probably wouldn't know about it since he was going to be busy with the other boys.

Yes that would work just right. Smiling brightly, Priscilla stood up and practically skipped out the door and headed straight to the Sheriff's office where the chameleon would most likely be at.

Sure Chorizo would bust an artery if he ever found out that his sister allied herself to a lawman, but Priscilla was really trying not to worry about that right now. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it. Hopefully that bridge didn't come anytime soon; after all, soon he and her would be on the opposite sides of the law.

**A/N: Chapter 5 edited and revised on 4/10/13. **


	6. Join the Posse

**A/N: Rango does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to Nickelodeon and it's awesome cast and crew.**

Priscilla stopped outside the Sheriff's office and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. The mouse opened the door and saw the young Sheriff at his desk going over some paper work. Looking up, the lizard smiled when the rodent walked up to his desk.

"What can I do for you today Priscilla?" He asked as she sat in the chair on the opposite side of him.

"Sheriff I'd like to join your posse." Why beat around the bush when it's so much easier to cut to the chase?

Rango blinked his small eyes in surprise. "Priscilla, we already talked about this. It's too dangerous for you to join. So many things can happen to you if we take you on missions. You could get kidnapped or hurt or worse! You could even get killed! Then we'll both be dead cause your brother would kill me if that happened."

She knew he was going to say that. 'Time to bring out the big guns.' Priscilla thought and made her large yellow eyes look cute and glossy. This always worked on the Sheriff.

Rango winced at the adorable look Priscilla was giving him. This was one of his weaknesses. He could never say no to that look the mouse was giving him. He sighed. 'Oh what's the use? She's not going to give it up…plus Rattlesnake Jake and Bad Bill and his gang took In the young boys and left Priscilla all alone…so why not? I guess its ok as long as we keep a really close eye on her. And if things get too serious, I could always have someone bring her back home.' Rango thought while looking Priscilla over.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Rango took and deep breathe and exhaled slowly. "Alright, I'm probably signing my death warrant by saying this but I'm going to say it anyway. Priscilla…you're in." He said the last part in a strained manner as if it hurt him to say it.

"Really? YES!" Priscilla exclaimed with a huge smile and did a small fist pump.

The Sheriff couldn't help but give a smile as the mouse ran around the desk and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said before running out of the office.

As she left from view, Rango's smile dropped to a worried frown. "What are the consequences for what I've just done?" He asked out loud to no one. 'But at least she won't be alone. You're doing her a favor even though you're putting yourself at risk of getting your butt kicked by Chorizo.'

The lizard flinched as he thought back to his conversation with Chorizo just moments before Priscilla showed up.

*Flashback*

Rango walked down the main road towards his office. On his way, he noticed Rattlesnake Jake talking to Bad Bill and his gang. The five outlaws were huddled together and talking in hushed voices. 'What are those trouble makers up to?' The Sheriff wondered out loud as he slowly continued to walk in hopes of catching part of the conversation.

"What if the Sheriff finds out?" Kinski was saying while looking over at Bad Bill.

The Gila monster just snorted, "He won't find out." He said while crossing his arms.

"I won't find out what?"

The five jumped and turned to see Rango with his arms crossed and looked at them curiously. Stump gave a single chuckle, "So much for him not finding out." He said with a smirk. Bad Bill glared at him before swatting the jackrabbit behind the head.

Stump grimaced and rubbed his slightly sore noggin, "Ow…" He complained.

Rango looked over the group before he repeated, "So what were y'all worried I was gonna find out about?"

Rattlesnake Jake spoke up, "If you must know, we were discussing how we have taken the towns young boys 'under our wing' as the saying goes." He answered with a smirk when he saw Rango give him a disbelieving look. "You can't be serious." He said while looking at the men. His eyes moved in different directions so that he could look them over two at a time.

Bad Bill frowned at Rango in slight disgust, "Will you stop doing that with your blooming eyes?! It's weird!" He burst out after a few seconds of watching the chameleon's eyes move around independently.

"So I'm giving you the creeps for once? Well that's a first." Rango commented. Kinski snapped out of his reverie when he heard the green lizard talk. Unlike Bill, Kinski found Rango's natural talents of being able to move his eyes in two different directions and change his color at will, amusing.

"We're very serious, it's not like the boys are behaving at this age. What makes you think they'll be model citizens when they're older? We might as well teach them a few things now." The haunch back jackrabbit stated.

With that, four of the bandits left the Sheriff before he could say anything. He watched them leave before he realized something. 'Wait isn't their supposed to be five of them? Lets' see, there's Jake, Bill, Stump, Kinski…where's Chorizo?' Turning, the lizard found himself looking into two small, glaring, yellow eyes.

"Whoa, Chorizo…personal space please." Sheriff Rango said while taking a few steps away from the shrew that had been standing right behind him.

The small mammal didn't say anything and just continued to send his icy glare at the young Sheriff. Finally he spoke, "I don't want you _anywhere_ near my little sister." He snapped. Rango blinked, "What?"

Chorizo took a step forward with a small growl, "I don't like the fact that Priscilla's been spending time with you and your little posse. From now on she's gonna spend her time with the other town's women. I don't want to see you anywhere _near_ her."

"Does Priscilla know about this little arrangement?" Rango questioned while Chorizo started to walk past him. The rat stopped and turned to the lizard, "No, I'm going to tell her later on today."

"So you haven't even told her?"

"…No…"

Rango scoffed and mumbled under his breath, "Making decisions for your sister. Some brother _you_ are." Although he said this to himself, the rodent he was talking about still managed to hear it. Chorizo stopped in his tracks and turned to glare murderously at Rango.

"_What did you say?!"_ he hissed.

Rango gulped, "N-nothing!"

"You think I'm not a good brother?" Chorizo growled while getting right in the Sheriff's face. The chameleon stepped back, "I never said that, you were the one who took it that way! All I meant was that it isn't wise to keep secrets or make decisions for your sister." He defended.

Chorizo hissed again, "I _know_ that's not what you meant. " When Rango didn't answer, the shrew clenched his fist and took a few deep breaths before saying in a deathly calm voice, "You're lucky you're the Sheriff, otherwise, I'd punch you so fucking hard you'd be seeing stars for a week!" With that being said, Chorizo spat on the ground before turning and walking away.

*End flashback*

Rango let out a sigh, If Chorizo found out about this, the lizard could bet he'd end up with a black eye. Sure he could arrest the shrew for assault on a law official, but that didn't take away the fact that the punch to the face would hurt.

And find out he would cause eventually, Rango and his posse were going to have to go on a mission and he was going to have to bring Priscilla along with him now that she was in his group. Groaning the lizard placed his head on his desk. "Gods please don't let that time come soon." He half prayed, half begged.

**A/N: Chapter 6 revised and edited 4/10/13**


	7. Arguments and hurtful words

**A/N: Rango does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to Nickelodeon and it's awesome cast and crew.**

The sun was starting to set in the Mojave Desert and many of the Dirt residents were already going into their homes and calling their day to an end. The children were called in by their parents for dinner; a couple of the boys looked very familiar.

Priscilla humphed when she saw Jasper and Kid Joad walk past her to their house. Kid strode without a single glance at the younger mouse. Jasper gave her a small, meek smile which faltered when Priscilla glared at him with a frown before she turned and marched to her and her brothers' home

Jasper gave a sad sigh and continued on his way with Stump close behind.

The tiny mouse entered the dwelling and started heading towards the stairs when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention. Jumping slightly, she turned toward and saw Chorizo sitting on the couch. The shrew was sitting the way most guys do; leaning back with their legs wide open. Why they sat that way Priscilla would never really know, sure she had asked her brother but all he had said was, 'It's just the way we like to sit'. Typical boys.

Shaking her head, Priscilla walked to the other end of the couch as far away from her brother as possible. After what she had found out today, she really didn't want to talk to him. 'I hope he has a good excuse for what he and his dumb friends are doing to me.' She thought bitterly.

Chorizo looked over his little sister for a moment before he sat up straight and addressed his younger sibling, "So I'm guessing you heard about the new plans?"

"Yeah I heard about the new 'plans', what happened to 'you need to hang out with kids your age'?" Priscilla demanded while crossing her arms. Chorizo sighed, "I know I said that but…well it's kind of a tradition for guys like us to teach any willing young boys the outlaw ways."

Priscilla glared at her brother, "Jasper didn't want to do that." She snapped back. "If I heard correctly, he's being forced into this, so he's not a willing participant."

Chorizo frowned, "Well since Stump went easy on Jasper after that little episode you two pulled on us during our golf game, he's in debt to do what Stump says."

"That doesn't seem very fair!"

"Well it wasn't fair that you two were distracting us during our game."

That was true and unfortunately for Priscilla, she couldn't really think of a comeback for that. "So what am _I_ supposed to do if I can't even hang out with any of the boys?" She asked with a raised brow. Chorizo sighed before he replied, "Well you're gonna be with the other town women."

There was a short silence before Priscilla blinked and asked, "What do you _mean_?"

"What I mean is that…well…you're old enough to know how to do certain things so while I'm with the guys, you're gonna be with some of the older townswomen learning how to cook, clean, sew, do laundry and I guess they'll teach you how to take care of a baby…for when you're older and…have kids…" The shrew said the last part of the sentence in an odd tone. Clearly he wasn't comfortable with the thought that one day, his little sister was going to get married and actually have…sexual intercourse…and having children. 'But that's still a long ways away.' He thought to himself with a shake of his head.

Priscilla however, was staring at her older brother in shock. "But…I don't want to do that." She said while trying to stay calm. She was only ten and wasn't ready to learn about her womanly duties.

Chorizo frowned, "Well tough luck, you're going to have to."

'Ugh, that's it!' Priscilla thought furiously, 'He's been making a lot of decisions for me lately and I've had it!'

"I'm not doing that." She said in a final tone.

Her brother blinked before he let out a small growl and replied, "Yes you are." He said equally.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

The siblings paused their argument of a moment; both were glaring at each other. Priscilla couldn't believe it! Her brother was actually trying to force her to do something, again! Shaking her head and looking away while blinking back tears she mumbled something that she would automatically regret saying. "I hate you."

Chorizo blinked in surprise at what his baby sister had just said to him. He wouldn't have been offended had she said this in a joking way. Unfortunately, she was very serious and it hurt like hell.

"So, just because thing don't go your way you decide that now would be a good time to tell me that you hate me is that right?" He said after taking a shaky breath. Priscilla sent a look in her brothers' direction.

"Yes."

The older rodent growled, "You are such a brat you know that? You're fine when things go your way yet the moment you don't get what you want, you say something like this. You know, I didn't think you were the type of kid to say something like that but it turns out I was wrong."

Priscilla gasped before growling back, "Well maybe I wouldn't have said that if you would stop making decisions for me! You've been doing it for the past couple of days! I'm _not_ a tiny kid anymore, I can make my own dissensions!"

"If it weren't for me, you'd be hanging out with that no good Sheriff and his law loving posse!" Chorizo argued back his eyes narrowed in frustration.

"So _what_? What do you have against the Sheriff anyways?" Priscilla asked. When her brother refused to answer, she continued, "You're so impossible sometimes."

Chorizo snapped back, "Oh I'm the impossible one?! I'm just trying to do what's best for you!"

"You don't know what's best for me Chorizo! You think what you're doing is the best but it's not! Lately you've been making me miserable!" Priscilla nearly shouted.

Her brother was silent for a moment, "It's that Sheriff isn't it? Ever since he came to this town, you've been acting differently! From now on, I don't ever want to see you anywhere near him. If I ever see you around that lizard or his posse, there will be trouble." He threatened.

"You can't do that!" Priscilla stated while standing up from the couch. Her brother followed her, "I can and I will."

"You're the worst brother ever! Sheriff Rango would be a better brother than you! In fact I wish you weren't even my sibling in the first place! God I hate you! The Sheriff should have let you hang-" The young mouse paused when she realized what she had said, her hands covering her mouth in shock. 'I didn't mean that! It just slipped out!' she thought in a panic.

However the shrew was staring at her in complete and total shock, "So is that how you feel then? After everything I've done for you, you just want me out of your life just like that?!" he yelled.

When Priscilla said nothing he continued, "Fine! But just remember who was the one who took care of you when mom and dad died when you were just a little baby. Remember who was the one that wondered through the desert looking for a place to stay so that he could take care of you. Who stopped at that crappy town and worked in a fucking sweat shop for weeks until we found this town. And remember who was the one that took care of you for the past ten years!"

Priscilla's ears drooped down at her brothers' tone of voice. However Chorizo wasn't through yet and as he walked past her, he growled in her face, "But you go on ahead and keep worshiping that Sheriff, obviously you like him a lot more than you like me." With that, the older rodent stormed up the stairs to his room and slammed the door.

The loud bang caused the mouse to flinch. Priscilla looked at the closed door in shock. Never in the ten years she had been alive, had she seen her brother so angry. Walking up the stairs slowly, she listened to her brothers movements in the room.

At the moment, he was mumbling to himself incoherently, every so often he would kick his dresser in both anger and frustration. Quietly and carefully, Priscilla pushed her ear to the door to hear better,

"niña malcriada, desagradecida- after all the things I've done and gone through for her, she has the nerve to say that kind of stuff to _me_?" He said to himself, "I've done my best to take care of my little sister, I've raised her, fed her, given her a home, protected her…I don't care what she says, I _am_ a good brother."

Priscilla's ears dipped down in guilt at hearing her brothers' words. True, he had done all those things and more, but what she didn't like was him making decisions without even telling her first. Sighing, she walked to her room and got ready for bed, there was no use trying to reason with him tonight.

**A/N: ****Chapter 7 revised and edited on 4/10/13**


	8. Painful Dream

**A/N: Rango does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to Nickelodeon and its awesome cast and crew.**

_A lone glass bottle sat balanced on a rock, a small fly came down and lazily landed on the top. The insects rest was cut short when the sound of a gunshot filled the air and the glass shattered as the bullet made contact with its target. The fly, which was miraculously unharmed, flew away as fast as its wings could carry it._

_A few feet away, a fifteen year old shrew stood with a rifle still pointing where the bottle had been before he lowered the gun with a proud grin on his face. He turned to his right and looked up at an older mouse that was smiling and nodding in approval, "Well done son, a perfect bull's eye." The mouse then put a paw on his sons' shoulder, "With more practice you'll be as good as your old man." He finished with a chuckle._

_The teenager looked up as his father, "You really think so papá?" He asked in a hope full tone. His dad nodded, "Of course I think so Chorizo." The bandito looking mouse responded. The sound of a door opening caught the rodents' attention, _

"_Juan, what are you teaching our boy?" A female shrew called out while putting her paws on her hips._

"_Uh-oh." Chorizo mumbled and shoved the rifle into his father's paws when his mother strode towards them. Putting his own paws behind his back, Chorizo played innocent and looked up at his mother when she stopped in front of the father and son._

_The mother shrew crossed her arms, "Well?" She questioned while raising a brow. _

"_Oh come on Isabel, I'm just teaching the boy a thing or two about shooting." Juan said while giving his wife his well known, charming smile._

_Isabel rolled her eyes before muttering, "Boys and their guns."_

_Juan smirked and kissed his wife, "Think of it as for his, yours and the babys' safety." He whispered while looking down and rubbing his wife's round belly gently. Isabel sighed before shaking her head, "That's what __you__ are for." She said desperately._

"_Isabel you know with my job anything could happen and should an accident occur and I don't make it home, you'll need Chorizo to take care of you." Juan reasoned while running his paw over Isabel's cheek._

"_But that won't happen cause you're always careful right dad?" Chorizo said in a worried tone._

_The mouse was about to answer when Isabel interrupted. "Of course your father will be careful. This family needs him. He has to be there for you, me and baby Priscilla." The shrew finished while smiling and rubbing her stomach. _

"_Or Diego." Juan added while smirking playfully at his mate. _

"_You already have a son; __this__ one is a girl. I can feel it." Isabel smirked back. Juan just huffed in false annoyance._

_Chorizo was watching his parents have their play argument about whether the baby was going to be a boy or a girl when the sound of approaching roadrunners was heard. Juan heard it and turned with a frown._

_Soon, a gang of nine or so bandito outlaws were outside the rodents' home. "Anything wrong Trent?" Juan questioned. _

_The leader, a large brown prairie dog, nodded, "Yeah, seems like the gang from the East side of the desert wants to take over our turf." He growled. Juan growled as well. The East side gang was always giving the Westerners a hard time and now they wanted __their__ territory? That was not ok._

"_Give me a few moments and I'll be out shortly." Juan announced while heading inside the house he shared with his wife and son. Isabel and Chorizo watched him before following the small dark rodent._

"_Juan you can't go! The baby's due in a couple of weeks!" Chorizo's mother insisted while following her husband around the house as he got his supplies. "Can't you just let the Sheriff deal with this?" She begged as she followed the mouse out of the house with Chorizo close behind._

_The young shrew-mouse mix, knew his mother was nervous about his father leaving when she was so close to birth. But he shrugged it off, his dad often went off fighting with rival outlaws and dodging Sheriffs and other law officials and he always came back. Why would this time be any different? Chorizo guessed it was because his mother wanted his father to be there for his little brother/sisters birth._

"_Chorizo, you're the man of the house while I'm gone." Juan announced while giving his son a hug before adding, "Take care of your mother alright?"_

"_Alright dad." Chorizo said._

_Juan looked at his wife and gave her a long kiss on the lips, "te quiero." He said while he stared into her eyes lovingly while she stared back at him. "I love you too. Please be careful and come home soon." Isabel whispered before giving him a tight hug._

_The mouse mounted his roadrunner before looking down at the two rats, "I'll be back within a week." He assured before ridding away with the outlaw gang._

_The week came and went and there was still no sign of Juan, which made Isabel worried. Then to make matters worse, the female shrew seemed to have come down with some kind of illness and was getting sicker every day. Chorizo was worried that his mom was sick while pregnant and the fact that his dad had yet to return._

_The young shrew was waiting outside the house when he heard the familiar sound of roadrunners. Perking up instantly he stood up and waiting for his father. Now that his dad was home, maybe his mother would start to feel better as well and everything would go back to normal!_

_Finally the gang of desperadoes stopped in front of the house. Chorizo noticed that they all had looks of pure sadness. _

'_This can't be good. Where's dad?" he thought while looking around. _

_Finally Trent cleared his throat, "Is your mother here?" He asked in his usual gruff voice. Chorizo swallowed, "Yes but she's really sick…where's my dad?" He questioned while looking around panic creeping in._

_The leader gave a pained sigh, "Well the good news is that we were able to run off the other gang. But…your dad…he didn't make it. He was killed during the fight. I'm so sorry." With that, the gang Chorizo an apologetic look before ridding off._

_This was typical; outlaws weren't good at giving comfort to others. Chorizo could feel his eyes water and he gave a small sniffle. "Dad…" He whimpered as he finally started to sob. His dad was gone forever and he didn't even get to say good bye properly. After a couple of moments, he composed himself and walked into the house to tell his mother._

_His mother was lying on her bed while reading a book. After the doctor saw her about her illness, she was told to stay in bed and to get some fresh air outside every few hours. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Chorizo approached the bed and knelt beside his mom._

"_Chorizo…what's wrong?" She asked softly when she saw her sons' depressed face. The boy looked sorrowfully up at Isabel, "Mom…its dad," He said while his eyes started to water once again. Isabel blinked and sat up straighter, _

"_What's wrong with your father?" She asked worriedly._

"_He's-"Chorizo let out another sob before continuing, "He's dead mom! They killed him!" He then dropped his face into the mattress and started to sob all over again._

_Isabel gasped while putting a hand over her mouth. The man she loved, her best friend, husband and father to her children was gone. Letting out a sob herself, she pulled her son up gently and hugged him while he buried his face into her shoulder. "My Juan..." his mother whimpered over and over. _

_Sleep did not come easy that night for the two shrews._

_A couple of days after the death of Juan and his burial (the gang brought his body back to be buried) Isabel's health began to deteriate even more. Worrying for his mother and unborn sibling, Chorizo sent for the nearest doctor._

_It didn't take long for an old, kind, and wise weasel to arrive at the house. He nodded at Chorizo while patting the boys shoulder and gave a sad smile at the mother, "Hello Isabel dear." He said while shooing Chorizo out so he could begin the checkup._

_After half an hour, Chorizo heard a pained cry come from the room. Seconds later, the weasel left the room and gave the teenaged rat a pained expression. "Your mothers going into labor, but I'm afraid the sickness she caught has taken a toll and-"He took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt, "I'm sorry to say that she won't live long after the birth."_

_Chorizo gave a pained sigh, "What about the baby? Will it make it?" he asked while his eyes watered. _

"_I think it will. Now if you'll excuse me." The doctor said while going back into the room._

_After who knows how many hours later, the doctor finally came out again and nodded that Chorizo could see his mother and sibling. Walking in, the teenager saw his mom holding a tiny bundle while giving a soft smile. Isabel looked up weakly at her son and her smile widened slightly, "You have a little sister." She whispered._

"_Priscilla." He whispered back while recalling the name his parents had chosen should they have a little girl._

"_Do you want to hold her?" Isabel asked while motioning to her daughter. With his heart pounding, Chorizo nodded and picked up his baby sister and settling her into the crook of his arm. "I don't have much longer Chorizo." His mother started and he looked down at her with teary eyes._

"_I want you to take care of Priscilla. You're all she has left. Take good care of her and don't let anything happen to your sister." Isabel drew a shaky breath before she reached up and stroked her daughters' tiny arm, "You listen to your big brother alright? Mommy and daddy love you so much…our baby Priscilla." The dying mother kissed her finger and placed it on the baby's cheek._

"_Mom-" Chorizo chocked out,_

"_Promise me you'll watch out for her Chorizo." Came a weak plea._

"_I promise mom." He said while leaning down to hug his mom good-bye._

"_Your father and I love you so much as well." Isabel whispered before she slipped out of her sons hold and finally faded away in her eternal sleep. She was on her way to see her beloved husband again. Her Juan._

_Chorizo cried for a few moments before he looked down at his sleeping sister, "Don't worry, I won't leave you." He said while hugging her closely._

Chorizo sat straight up in his bed while panting. His fur was wet with sweat and it felt as though he had been crying. Looking around, his breathing slowed down as he realized where he was before he dropped back to his pillow.

He hadn't thought of his parents for a long time. Mostly cause he wanted to push out that horrible memory of his parents deaths.

Now as far as he knew, he had broken two promises, the first one was losing his mother after he promised his dad he would take care of her, _now_ he broke his other promise apparently since his sister totally hated him. 'I guess I didn't raise her right mom.' He thought while his ears dropped in depression.

He glanced at the window and saw that it was morning already. "Gotta go meet the guys." He thought as he got out of bed and changed into his normal bandito outfit. When he finished, he walked by his sisters' room and glanced out of the corner of his eye. He nodded in approval when he saw his sister still asleep.

With that, he walked out of the house to meet up with his own gang.

**A/N: This chapter is mostly a dream of Chorizo's. It gives a little bit of info of his and Priscilla's background.**

**Chapter 8 revised and edited 4/10/13**


	9. Leaving on a Mission

**Disclaimer: ****Rango does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to Nickelodeon and its awesome cast and crew.**

Rango let out a yawn as he walked down the road to the Sheriff's office. As he strolled, he noticed Chorizo walking towards him with an expression that could be described as both angry yet hurt. 'Hmmm, I wonder what happened? I sure as hell hope he didn't find out about me letting Priscilla in the posse…oh crap he's staring at me!' The Sheriff gulped when the shrew shot a heated glare at him.

"Morning Cho-"

"Shut up."

Rango blinked at the harsh response. Sure he couldn't expect less from the small outlaw, but the way Chorizo snapped at him made the lizard raise an eyebrow. "Is everything ok? You seem a little…upset." Rango questioned while rubbing the back of his head nervously. He felt as if any little thing would set the shrew off and the last thing he wanted to do was start the day with a black eye.

A growl rumbled from the small rodent, "Why don't you ask Priscilla? I'm sure she'd _love_ to talk to you!" He retorted while clenching his fists before he stalked away, leaving a very confused Rango behind.

'What the _what_? Did they have a fight or something?' Rango mused while looking in the direction of Priscilla and Chorizo's home. He was about to talk to the young mouse when a familiar horned toad ran up to him.

"Sheriff! Wounded Bird says he's got some news and he need to talk to ya!" Waffles cried while jumping around the Sheriff. Rango meanwhile, was getting dizzy as he watched the younger reptile bounce around him,

"All right, all right I'll go see him right now. Take it easy Waffles." He instructed as he started off towards the Sheriff's office once more. 'I'll talk to Priscilla later.' He reasoned.

It didn't take long for him to reach the office where his close friend and deputy was waiting. "Waffles said you had news for me?" Rango questioned while closing the door. Wounded Bird looked up from the paper he was reading and nodded while handing the chameleon said parchment. "We have just received news of a gang of trouble makers heading in from the East."

Rango scanned the newsletter. 'Mmmhmm…twenty five in total…ten of them older males…and the other fifteen young males. Yikes!'

"So I'm guessing we should go and have a talk with these guys before they get here?" Rango questioned while placing the paper back on top of the desk. "That would be a good idea." Wounded Bird replied with a single nod. The lizard gave a deep sigh, "Right…well I better go and round up the posse then." With that, Rango walked out of the office and started to get his group together.

While Rango rallied his posse, Priscilla sat up in her bed after waking up from a troubled slumber. She yawned and stretched before she rubbed her eyes with her two small, balled fists. When the young mouse finished, she looked around her room with a sigh. The nights events came back to her in an instant and she flinched. 'I wonder if he's still mad.' Priscilla thought as she got up and started to change into her normal daily cloths.

'Of course he's still gonna be mad, you told him that you hated him and that you wished he was dead!' A voice inside her head sneered at her question.

Shaking her head, the mouse walked down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. After not finding anything she really liked, she settled for some toast with butter and a glass of water. Right when she finished eating, a knock came from the front door.

'It's probably one of the older women coming to pick me up.' She thought gloomily. However she was a bit surprised and rather relived when she saw Rango standing at the door instead. "Sheriff…good morning." She said with a big smile.

"Good morning little sister. You mind if I come in?" He said with a smile of his own.

"Of course not." The little rodent said while standing aside to let the lawman into the house. 'If Chorizo saw the Sheriff in here, he would freak!' She thought as she closed the door and joined her older friend on the couch.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Priscilla decided she would be the first to speak, "So Sheriff…what brings you here?" She questioned while drumming her hands on her knees lightly. Rango swallowed before replying, "Well I just got some news of a gang heading this way and well…I had to round up the posse to go meet up with them before they got here." He started and paused for a second.

Priscilla was looking up at him expectantly, her eyes shining with excitement. "And since you're part of the posse, I'm titled to ask you if you want to co-"

"Yes!"

Rango didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before Priscilla let out her answer while nodding her head vigorously. "Alright if you're sure, but I warn ya, it's gonna be dangerous." He warned in a serious tone. Priscilla nodded eagerly, "I understand Sheriff…how long are we gonna be gone?" She asked while standing up. "About a week or two…it just depends on how fast we find them and how long it takes to take care of them properly." Rango said with a shrug before he looked down at the mouse, "What about your brother? Are you going to tell him or-"

"Don't worry about Chorizo. He's gonna be busy with the boys." Priscilla said in a unconcerned tone. The Sheriff nodded as he too stood up, "Well shall we go then?" He offered while putting his arm up as if to say 'after you'.

Priscilla opened the door and walked out with Sheriff Rango close behind. "You do realize that your brother is going to hunt me down and kill me." He said with a raised brow as they walked over to where the rest of the posse was waiting for them on their roadrunners.

Beans blinked when she saw Priscilla walking next to Rango and shook her head when she realized why the small mouse was with him. "No absolutely not!" She exclaimed in a final tone. Rango grinned sheepishly. "Oh come on Beans, I promised her she could come alone…besides, she's the newest member of the group."

"Newest member?" Elgin grunted while raising a brow.

"Yeah, it's only fair since all her friends are…busy." Rango said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Beans frowned in though, "What about your brother hon?" She questioned while tilting her head slightly. Hopefully if Priscilla thought of her brother, she would see reason and stay behind where it was safe…well _safer_ than if she was out there with them.

Priscilla waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about him. He's too busy with his friends."

The group looked at each other before shrugging. "Well if there's no other questions then let's ride!" Rango declared while placing Priscilla behind Waffles. 'Let's go before Chorizo caches us.' He thought while mounting his own bird.

As the group rode out of town, Waffles whispered over his shoulder, "You're in for some fun!" He gave the mouse a grin before turning back around. Priscilla smiled back, 'I hope so cause this is probably gonna be the last time I have ever have fun. I'll be lucky if Cho ever lets me out of the house when I get back.' She thought with a slight shudder while thinking of her brothers' reaction to finding her gone.

_Back in Dirt_

Not long after the Posse left the town, a timid looking mouse walked down the road towards Chorizo and Priscilla's house. She had just spoken to Chorizo after he approached her asking if she could teach Priscilla some 'girl' stuff. Of course the older mouse was a bit hesitant about saying yes, but who was she to say no to an outlaw? So she agreed and the two rodents parted ways.

Delilah sighed as she arrived at the front door and knocked. 'I'm sure she's awake by now.' She reasoned as she waited for the young girl to answer the door.

When the door didn't open right away, Delilah knocked once again but a little louder this time. After a couple of minutes, she tried the door and found it unlocked. Hesitating, the mouse entered the house and looked around. "Priscilla?" She called out.

Not finding the young girl anywhere in the first floor, she then went to the second and looked into room she guessed the tiny rodent slept. Her guess was right, yet Delilah was surprised to see the room completely empty.

'He said she would be here…' Delilah thought as she left the house and looked around in hopes of spotting the tiny mouse. Unfortunately she didn't find Priscilla but she did see a group of men not far from where she was standing. Walking up to them, she cleared her throat for their attention.

"Have any of you seen young Priscilla? Her brother wanted me to meet up with her." Delilah explained while hoping they could tell her where the girl was at.

One of the men, a lizard with a white top hat, pants and jacket and shoulder length black hair, answered in a bored tone. "She went off with the Sheriff and his posse about an hour ago."

The mouse blinked in shock, "Wha- why? Where were they going?" She questioned in concern.

"Apparently they were going to meet up with some East side gang or something…I don't know." The lizard replied.

"Crispin! Why didn't you stop them?!" Delilah yelled.

Crispin frowned, "Because she's part of the Sheriff's posse."

"She's only ten years old!" The older mouse cried while running off to find a certain shrew. This was not good. Not good at all.

_With the Gang_

Chorizo sighed as he pulled out a cigarette. "Anyone have a light?" He asked while looking at his friends. Bill pulled a lighter out of his pocket and tossed it at the shrew who caught it with one hand. "Thanks amigo." He mumbled while putting the cigarette in his mouth and bringing the lighter up.

However, before he could light his smoke, a cry caused him to jump in fright. "Chorizo!" The voice cried again causing the young male to pull his stoogie out of his mouth while turning with a raised brow. 'What the?' he thought when he saw Delilah running towards him with a worried expression.

"Delilah…what's wrong?" He asked when the mouse stopped in front of him while panting.

"It's Priscilla…she's gone!"

Chorizo's eyes widened in shock while his mouth opened in a small 'o' shape. For a few seconds he said nothing till he found his voice,

"Gone? What do you mean she's _gone_" he demanded while furrowing his brow.

After catching her breath, Delilah explained, "I went to pick her up like you said but when I went to your house, she wasn't there! Then I asked Crispin if he had seen her and he said that Priscilla went off with the Sheriff and his posse!"

By the time she finished, Chorizo was practically steaming. "She _what_?!" He yelled in anger after he heard his little sister was out with the Sheriff and the other law lovers. Everyone who was present, including Rattlesnake Jake, flinched at the shout.

"Apparently they went out to meet up with some Eastern gang that is heading in this direction." The mouse added meekly. Upon hearing this news, Chorizo's mood went from pissed off to worried.

The gang from the East…that sounded very familiar. 'To hell if it's familiar or not, Priscilla's out there!' he thought in a panic before exclaiming out loud, "I've got to go after her! What was she thinking! She could get hurt! Or killed! Or worse!" By now, he was walking around while looking at the ground; his paws were pulling the sides of his hat down.

"Cho, relax, we'll find her." Stump said while watching his friend pace around in a panic. Kinski nodded, "They couldn't have gone far, we'll catch up with them in no time." He added.

The rat nodded before musing out loud, "What I want to know is _why_ she even left with them in the first place?"

Delilah swallowed before answering, "From what I understand, she is part of the Sheriffs' posse." She said softly while looking down.

There was a deathly silence before Chorizo's furious voice shattered it, "WHAT?!"

**A/N: Chapter 9 revised and edited on 4/10/13**


	10. Plans, Plans, Plans

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm really, really, **_**really **_**sorry for the two year wait, but college and family life has kept me quite busy so I haven't really had a chance to work on any of my fics until now!**

**Anywho, in case y'all haven't noticed, I fixed up and updated the first nine chapters, so any spelling and grammar mistakes **_**should**_** be taken care of. I also added in a few things to each chapter to make them a bit longer and flow more smoothly. **

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for, I give you chapter 10! Yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: Rango does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to Nickelodeon and its awesome cast and crew.**

While Chorizo was busy having his fit, Priscilla was now _miles_ away from the small town. Her face bore a huge grin as the roadrunner she rode, tore across the desert landscape. Her large eyes moved this way and that as she took in the scenery for the first and possibly last time as there was no way Chorizo would _ever _let her leave the town ever again. It was best to enjoy herself now while it lasted.

Looking to the front, she could see Beans ridding next to Rango. Every so often the desert iguana would glance back at Priscilla before sending a glare at the Sheriff. The young mouse didn't need to be a genius to know that Beans was _not_ happy about bringing a child on a dangerous quest.

After a while the sky began to get dark and the posse had to stop to make camp for the night. As they dismounted their birds, the group began to unsaddle the roadrunners and set them in a circle to use as pillows. It wasn't until they were all settled that they noticed they didn't have one for Priscilla. Of course everyone offered to let her have theirs, in which she turned them all down politely, not wanting to take their only somewhat sleeping material.

"Here Priscilla, I want you to use mine." Rango insisted while motioning the mouse over to the spot he _was_ going to sleep.

Priscilla once again shook her head, "No thank you Sheriff, I'll be fine. I'll find something else to sleep on." She countered gently, but the chameleon wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. "Really Priscilla, I don't mind. I'm _used_ to sleeping without a pillow. In fact, it wasn't till I moved to Dirt that I had any actual bed." The green lizard mused before motioning the child of the group over, and seeing that she wasn't going to win, Priscilla rolled her large yellow eyes and complied with the lawman.

As soon as she was settled in, Beans nudged Rangos' shoulder and pointed to a secluded area just a little ways off away from the group and any eavesdropping ears. Nodding to each other, the two lizards excused themselves to have a 'private' discussion.

Priscilla scoffed, 'There's nothing private they're discussin'. I think we all know they're gonna have some argument about me being here.' She thought with a sigh.

The sound of a throat beings cleared caught her attention and she turned her head to look over at Elgin. The wild cat had his arms crossed over his chest in the usual manner, but was sitting up slightly with his upper back resting on the saddle.

"So…I'm guessing your brother doesn't know that you're out here with us." He mused softly. Priscilla closed her eyes and shook her head. She really didn't want to think about him right now, but also didn't want to seem rude and not answer the question. "No he doesn't." She answered. The posse looked at each other in concern until Waffles spoke up, "Well I'm guessin' he already figured out you left, but…aren't ya worried he'll be mad an' come lookin' for ya?"

Priscilla scoffed, "I _know_ he's already plenty upset and I _know_ he's probably already lookin' for me, but I'm not too worried about that at the moment. I'm just enjoying my freedom and adventure while I can cause I know that when he finds me, he's never gonna let me do anything ever again an' he's just gonna go back to bossing me around like always." She ranted.

The group shared another look before Mr. Furgus chuckled, "Aww sweetie, he's just looking out for you. It's what big brothers do."

"It's true! In fact I still remember the day you and your brother first came to town! You were a tiny little thing, only 'bout a month or two old and your bother was barley past fifteen years, and boy was he ever protective of you! He didn't want ta let anybody get near you, not even ol' Doc was aloud to touch ya." Spoons piped up from his spot, causing the group to jump in fright. No one had any idea how the old mouse knew what they were talking about as he had been snoring just a few seconds ago, so they really weren't expecting him to add in his input.

Quickly getting over his small fright, Doc nodded and took a swing from his flask, "It took a lot of coaxin' before yer brother let me check ya over. To my surprise, you were in fairly good condition and it was obvious that yer brother was takin' very good care of ya." The old rabbit reported before taking another long swing.

Priscilla only gave a small 'hmm' before letting her head fall back on the saddle and closed her eyes. There was no way they were gonna understand what was really going on between her and her sibling, and she didn't really want to tell them what had really happened the day night before.

With this haunting thought in mind, Priscilla felt herself drift off into a deep slumber.

With Rango and Beans

While the posse was drifting off to sleep, Rango and Beans were busy having a conversation of their own, in which Rango was getting an earful.

"I still think this was a stupid and irresponsible thing to do Rango, she's only ten years old! Do you have _any_ idea what could happen to her if an outlaw or a gang gets their filthy hands on a girl child?!" Beans hissed in fury.

Rango put his hands up, "Whoa now Beans-"

"If her captors don't kill her, they could hold her for ransom, or they'll do unimaginable things to her and then probably sell her to some other sicko's-"

"Beans! Please!" Rango whispered harshly, causing Beans to stop in her worried rant. The chameleon placed his hands on her shoulders, "I get it Beans. I get that Priscilla's in danger out here, I _know_ that. But I'm already working on a plan to get her back home before anything can happen to her." He assured in a gentle tone.

The female lizard crossed her arms and gave him a look, "Oh really? And pray tell how are you gonna do that?"

Rango bit his lip nervously, "Well…keep in mind that this isn't the best idea, but…it's all I've got so far."

"Alright, I'm listenin'."

Taking a few seconds to organize his thoughts, Rango finally looked back at his girlfriend, "I was thinkin' that come mornin', we ride around 'looking' for the gang. Alright still with me? Okay, after a couple of hours riding around, I'll announce that we should head back to town to 'think of another plan' to track down the gang, and while we're there, we'll have Priscilla go somewhere, I haven't thought about _where_ she'll go, but while she's gone we'll take off and she'll stay in town safe and sound and out of harm's way. _And _if we're lucky enough, we won't run into her brother." The Sheriff beamed in satisfaction.

Beans raised a brow, "In other words, we're going back to town and ditching her."

Rango gave a sheepish grin, "'Ditch' is such a strong word." He replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"And what if we _do_ run into Chorizo? He's gonna be plenty upset that we took his sister; _especially_ since he doesn't even like us to begin with." Beans questioned while crossing her arms. The Sheriff looked in thought for a moment before replying, "If we run into him _before_ we get to town, then we hand over Priscilla, hopefully without any problems, and if we see him _while_ we're in town, then we'll just tell him we were dropping off Priscilla and once again, hopefully there still won't be any problems and he won't kill us."

"We should have just left her in town to begin with." Beans muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Quit worrying Beans, I've got this all under control. Everything's gonna turn out _fine_."

"I hope you're right Rango. I really, _really_ hope you're right." Beans sighed.

What the two lizards didn't know was that a certain young mouse-shrew, that had originally woken up to go to the bathroom, was hiding behind a rock and had heard the conversation concerning her and the plan they had in store.

Eyes flashing in fury, the young rodent quickly and quietly made her way back to where the posse was sleeping and waited to put her own plan into action.

Back in Dirt

Jasper frowned as Stump led him and Kid back home. As he walked, he kicked a small pebble, "I don't see why I can't go with ya to find Priscilla. She's _my_ friend." He grumbled. Stump looked down at him, "Because mum would kill me if I took you out of town with my 'no good' friends." He snapped back, while finger quoting their mother's name for Stumps friends.

The youngest brother was about to argue when he noticed that they were already standing outside his house. Stump knocked on the door and after a few seconds, it opened to reveal a plump female rabbit carrying a small bundle. As soon as she saw who was standing at the door, she frowned, "You done corrupting your little brothers?" She snapped at Stump whose jaw tightened at his mother's question.

"Chorizo's little sister ran off with the Sheriff and the posse. The boys and I are going out in the morning to find them so you don't have to worry about me coming anywhere near Jasper and Kid tomorrow." Stump replied.

The mother rabbit had heard about young Priscilla's departure and had been extremely worried for the girl, but she couldn't decide if she should be relieved or disappointed that it was Bad Bill and the gang that was going out to retrieve her.

Not knowing what else to say, she motioned her two younger sons inside and looked back at her first born, "Good night Stump." She stated while closing the door in his face. The outlaw stared at the door for a few seconds before mumbling, "Good night to you too mum."

With that, he turned and walked back to the home that he had been sharing with Bill and Kinski ever since his parents kicked him out of the house for becoming an outlaw.

As Stump made his way home, the Joad house hold began to turn out the lights and head off to bed. The only one that wasn't drifting off to slumber land was young Jasper. True he was tucked away in bed, but he wasn't really as fast asleep as his father thought when he came to check on the young boy.

As soon as the door closed, Jasper's eyes snapped open and he quickly pulled off the covers and reached under the bed. He pulled out a traveling bag and opened it up. Then as quietly as he could, he began to wonder around his room, placing some supplies into his bag, which included some food that he had snuck up before coming to bed, a flask of water he had also brought, some rope (always handy to carry some rope while out of town), and a compass.

After closing up his bag, Jasper walked over to his dresser and pulled out his sheathed knife. Taking out a belt, he looped it through the sheathed and tied it around his waist. He then slung his bag over his shoulder and placed his cap on his head with a nod.

Taking a deep breath, Jasper quietly opened his bedroom door and looked about, checking to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, Jasper carefully stepped out of his room, and cautiously made his way down the stairs, being careful to avoid the squeaky spots.

Once he was at the bottom without any problem, Jasper made a beeline towards the front door and opened it slowly, flinching as it gave a soft creak. Once it was open, Jasper glanced back at the second floor only to find that, to his pleasure that no one had woken up. Breathing a sigh of relief, the jackrabbit slipped out the door and closed it with another soft creak.

Looking around, Jasper found that the main street was empty so there was no chance of anyone seeing him out and about. 'Good.' Jasper thought as he dug his paw into his pocket and pulled out the air horn he and Priscilla had been playing with the previous day. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed it. No one knew this, but Jasper had a very keen sense of smell and was very good at tracking. It didn't take long for Jasper to find Priscilla's scent as it was still fresh on the horn.

He then sniffed the air, trying to pick up on the mouse-shrew's scent. This was easier said than done as the town's air was littered with various different smells. However, after a moment or two, he finally found his friends aroma and followed it to the towns East entrance where he scent was the strongest. Looking out at the vast desert, Jasper let out a deep breath. This was it, he was really gonna do this. With that in mind, he glanced around and found a couple of roadrunners tied outside one of the nearby houses.

Walking over to one of them, he untied the bird and led it to the towns' entrance. The bird too confused to what was going on, didn't make a sound even as the young rabbit clambered onto it. The only sound it made was a low squawk as Jasper kicked its sides as sides to send it into a run clear out of town, leaving only a small trail of dust.

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter! Once again, I'm really sorry for the long wait :(. Anywho, Chapter 11 is in the works and should be up soon.**


	11. Gaining a travel companion

**A/N: Yay here's chapter 11! :D Before I move onto the chapter, I would like to give a very special thanks to Bat13SJx for reviewing all of my chapters and enjoying my story so much. :) Alrighty, on to chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rango. It belongs to Gore Verbinski, Nickelodeon Movies, Blind Wink, GK Films, and Paramount Pictures. **

Priscilla held her breath as she reached into the Sheriff's bag and pulled out the papers that held the known information on the Eastern gang. Being careful not to let them rustle, she stood back up and backed away from the sleeping posse.

She had overheard the last part of Rango and Beans conversation, and she was _not_ going back to town so soon. She had been dying to go on an adventure and help catch some criminals, so she wasn't about to let her only chance in doing so slip through her fingers. And what pissed her off the most was the fact that Rango was scared of her brother and everyone thought she was too young to do anything.

Well, she was going to prove them wrong. She was going to go find where the criminals were hiding and see what they were up to. She would show everyone that she could take care of herself and do stuff on her own. But first, she was going to have to go back into town to pick up her guns as well as some supplies before heading off on her own.

It was an extremely risky decision as there was a chance she could get caught by her brother, but it had to be done. There was _no way_ she was going to wonder around the desert without her guns or some food and water. However, there was still the problem of getting back to town, gathering her belongings, and leaving all before the sun came up. She was a good ways away from the town and walking would take _forever_.

The only solution would be for her to take one of the roadrunners, specifically Rangos', as he was the only one not using his saddle as a pillow.

Letting out a soft sigh Priscilla bent down and picked up the saddle. She felt horrible for doing this to the Sheriff, but she was sure someone would lend him their bird and then double up with someone else. Hopefully Rango would forgive her for stealing his bird. 'Look at me pilfering from the Sheriff.' Priscilla thought as she tiptoed around the group, 'I guess I'm well on my way in becoming an outlaw what with my first 'crime' and all. Wouldn't Chorizo be proud.' She added in sarcasm.

Quietly walking up to his bird, she fastened brown leather seat and led him away from the group. As she did this, the roadrunner let out a confused squawk that caused Priscilla to flinch and turn back to the group. Lucky for her, the noise went unheard and the posse continued to sleep. 'That was _too_ close!' Priscilla thought before turning back to the bird. She put her finger to her lips and made the 'shh' noise before leading him a bit further away from the slumbering cluster of do-gooders.

As soon as she was far enough, she mounted the roadrunner and made her way back to town. Hopefully if everything went right, she wouldn't get caught and her plan would go smoothly.

However, the young mouse had only made it halfway back when the sound of an approaching roadrunner caught her attention. She pulled her ride to a stop and listened closely, only for her heart to skip a beat.

The rider was heading in _her_ direction!

Priscilla panicked. Was her brother and his gang already coming after her? Did this mean her plan was going to fall apart when it had barley been put into action?! Priscilla shook her head; she wasn't going to let herself get caught so soon. She had to find a place to hide!

Looking around frantically, Priscilla saw a medium sized rock not too far away. That would be the perfect place to hide behind and let the riders pass by. Nodding her head, Priscilla dismounted her bird and led him behind the rock while peaking around to see who was approaching.

To her surprise, it sounded like there was only _one_ rider approaching. Had her brother come out alone? She thought as the rider drew closer however, she couldn't help but blink in surprise when she saw _who_ it was that was riding out all alone. 'What is _he_ doing out here?!' Priscilla thought as the rider drew closer to the rock.

Shaking her head out of her reverie, she called out, "Jasper?"

Having heard the call, the young jackrabbits' bird gave a startled squawk and bucked slightly in panic. "Whoa, easy girl!" Jasper soothed as he fought to get his ride under control. As soon as the bird calmed down, the rabbit sniffed the air and turned his head towards the rock where the mouse girl was still hiding behind.

"Priscilla?" He called while hopping off his roadrunner.

The mouse slowly walked out from her hiding place with the Sheriffs' bird in tow. Jasper couldn't believe that he had found Priscilla so fast. Then again, he was wondering why her scent was getting stronger as he approached this certain point. His thoughts were cut short when Priscilla crossed her arms, "What are you _doing_ here?" She demanded.

Jasper frowned, "I'm lookin' for you for course!" He snapped back while crossing his arms as well.

"Well ya found me, so now ya can go home." Priscilla replied evenly, but Jasper shook his head, "Not without you." He replied defiantly.

Priscilla let out an exasperated sigh. She really didn't need this right now; Jasper was wasting her precious time! Finally she looked back at him, "For your information, I'm _already_ going back to town." She said in a matter of fact tone.

Jasper tilted his head, "Really? Wow that was easy. Alright then let's go!" He proclaimed while turning back to his bird. He was about to climb back on when Priscilla's next comment made him freeze. "But then I'm leavin' again."

The boy turned back to her and gave her a confused look, "_What_?"

"I'm just goin' back to town to pick up some supplies and then I'm leavin'." She replied. Jasper stared at her for a moment before furrowing his brows at her, "Yer gonna leave _again_? _Why?_ Don't ya know that Cho's worried about ya? He's also mighty angry so you might as well just stay home and he might let the Sheriff live, 'cause after the fit he had t'day, I think he wants ta shoot Sheriff Rango." Jasper warned.

Priscilla gulped at the thought of her brothers' fury and her concern of getting caught increased tenfold. She was gonna have to be _really_ careful while gathering her supplies. "I'm not going back to stay. Not until I finish helping Sheriff Rango catch these law breakers." She replied while mounting her bird. Jasper was about to snap a comeback when he suddenly looked around, "Where _is _the Sheriff an' everyone else?" He questioned.

"They're all back at the camp still asleep." Priscilla replied with a shrug. Jasper blinked, "They're 'still asleep'? So they don't know you're out here alone?!" Jasper hissed.

The young mouse frowned, "You're starting to sound a lot like my brother." This only earned her an eye roll in reply before Jasper mounted his bird as well, "So you're just gonna go back into town to get some supplies and then you're gonna go back with the Sheriff?"

"I'm not going back with the Sheriff. I'm gonna find the gang on my own and find out what they're up to and then report what I find back to the Sheriff and the posse." Priscilla explained. Jasper was staring at her with a shocked look on his face. He was silent for a few seconds before, "Are ya insane Prissy!? Ya can't go after some gang by yerself!" He yelled. Priscilla flinched at his shout, "No I'm not crazy, I'm just sick of everyone trying to boss me around and treating me like I'm a fragile baby! So I'm doing this whether you like it or not." She said as she turned her bird back to town to continue on with her plan.

Jasper watched his friend from where he sat. A good kid would do the smart thing and follow her back to town and then alert her brother to let her know she was back so he could stop her. On the other hand, a good friend would stick by her side, no matter how crazy her plan was, and help her on her self- appointed task. Now the million dollar question was; did he want to be a good kid or a good friend?

His oldest brother was already taking him off the path of being a good kid, so the least he could do was redeem himself and become Priscilla's friend again. He closed his eyes and let out a miserable groan. He was probably gonna get a good tanning from his pa when this was all over, but if it won him back his friend, then he would do it.

Opening his blue eyes, he glanced back at Priscilla's retreating form and made his bird follow after her. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her. "If you're really gonna go through with this, then I'm coming with ya." He stated.

Priscilla gave him a look, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let ya go after criminals all on yer own!" Jasper replied with a shrug. The two children shared a smile before sending their birds into a run towards town.

Just as they arrived, Jasper whispered to Priscilla, "So what kind of supplies are we here ta get?" He questioned. Priscilla looked over at her house, "Well first off, I need to pick up my guns." Jasper gave her an 'are you serious' look.

"You forgot your _guns_?"

"Hey! When Sheriff Rango told me that I was finally gonna be able to go on a quest, I got excited and I was in such a hurry to leave that I forgot to bring em'. Besides, I figured that someone in the group would lend me one of theirs, but since I'm going on my own, I might as well just come back for mine." Priscilla explained as they quietly slid off their roadrunners and tied them to one of the towns' posts before creeping up to Priscilla's' house.

Jasper just shook his head before asking, "How are we gonna get into your house and gather your stuff without your brother hearing?"

Priscilla bit her lip. Getting in wasn't a problem as she had noticed a couple of weeks ago, that one of the windows on the first floor had a broken lock and could be easily opened from the outside. She hadn't told her brother about it as she used it to sneak out at night to preform her new hobby of stargazing. No the problem was, not knowing if her brother was asleep upstairs in his room or on the couch on the first floor.

Giving a nod, Priscilla motioned Jasper over to the rear end of the house, to where the broken window was located. She then looked back at the rabbit and whispered, "You stay out here and make sure nobody sees us." She instructed before sliding the window open and climbing in. Once she was in, she carefully closed it and turned around to face the dark house. Then she placed her hand along the wall and ever so slowly, she crept along till she found the edge of the wall that led to the tiny living room.

She held back a groan when the sound of soft snoring reached her ears. Gradually peaking over the corner, she saw her brother sleeping on the sofa. 'Darn!' She cured in her head as she tiptoed along the wall, towards the stairs, all the while never taking her eyes off her brother.

As she crept, she strained her eyes to look over his form. He was still in his bandito outfit minus his guns, bullet holsters, and hat, which were all placed on the small, close by table, leaving the top of his head exposed. Priscilla could see that the short hair at the top of his head was in slight disarray, most likely due to him tousling it. This was a habit he did whenever he was stressed or anxious.

Shaking her head, Priscilla looked back to the stairs and crept up them as quietly as she could. This process took a few moments, but she was able to get to her room without her brother waking up. As soon as she was in her room, she pulled out her two guns and slipped them and her spare bullets onto her own holster. She then grabbed her own bag and placed a few items in it, including the papers she took from the Sheriff and some extra some extra ammo.

While she was in here, she decided to change into something a bit more comfortable. Walking over to her wardrobe, she opened it up and pulled out a white long sleeved shirt, a black vest with faded blue jeans, a pair of brown cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat. Gathering all her clothes, she quickly changed into her new attire and buckled on her gun holster around her waist before looking at herself in the mirror.

'I can just hear the towns women complanin' that this ain't proper attire for a woman.' Priscilla thought as she rolled up her long white sleeves till they were neatly folded by her elbows. Finally she placed the cowboy hat on her head and gave a satisfied nod.

Grabbing her bag and empty water canteen, she made her way down the stairs where her brother was still sleeping. She quickly grabbed a few food products and stuffed them into her bag before looking at her canteen. Filling it up here would make too much noise so she was better off filling it at one of the public, outdoor faucets where the towns' people got water for the roadrunners.

With that being said, Priscilla crept past Chorizo once more and climbed back out the window with her supplies. As she closed the window, she heard Jasper get back up from where he was sitting, "Well it took you lo- whoa…Prissy…you changed outfits." He stated in awe as he gave her the ol' 'up –down' look over.

Priscilla nodded, "I figured I should wear something more comfortable. Do you like it?" She asked shyly. Jasper nodded, "Yeah, ya look really good in those clothes." His lips snapped shut when those words left his mouth, and both of the children's faces blushed beneath their fur.

"Thank you Jasper." Priscilla said with a smile before clearing her throat, "I just gotta fill up my canteen and then we can go." She stated while walking to one of the faucets. Jasper just nodded and followed his friend.

Once she had her water, the two walked back to where they left 'their' roadrunners and mounted them once more.

Priscilla looked over at Jasper, "Ready?"

Jasper smiled, "Lead the way."

The young mouse smiled in return and flicked her birds' reigns, sending it into a fast run with Jasper following close behind.

**A/N: Chapter 12 coming soon!**


	12. The search begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rango. It belongs to Gore Verbinski, Nickelodeon Movies, Blind Wink, GK Films, and Paramount Pictures.**

Rango was _not_ a happy lizard. He was a very, _very _distressed and most likely soon-to-be _dead_ lizard. Everyone in the posse could literally feel the fear and anxiety coming off him as he walked back and forth in his panic. The only words he spoke were, "I'm dead" and "I'm gonna die!" which he kept on repeating while pulling down on the edges of his hat.

Beans was watching this whole show with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. However, her eyes held a hidden message that read, 'I told you so', which Rango chose to ignore. He already knew that he was in deep in bat guano and didn't need his girlfriend to rub it in.

'How could this happen?! She was fast asleep when Beans and I went to bed last night, so how could she just disappear?' The chameleon thought as he finally forced himself to stop his pacing and take a deep calming breath, which in the end, did nothing to calm him down. There was nothing that could calm him after waking up to see young Priscilla missing as well as his roadrunner and the papers that held all the information on the criminals they were going after.

It didn't take him long to figure out the puzzle and he realized that the young mouse had gone off to find the gang on her own. Rango shivered in fear of what her brother would do to him when he caught up and discovered that his dear baby sister was _not_ with the posse.

"Does anybody by any chance have some paper and a writing utensil?" Rango asked while turning to the group.

Everyone glanced at each other before turning back to the Sheriff in confusion, "Why do you ask Sheriff?" Waffles asked in confusion. Rango shrugged, "Oh no reason. I just figured I should start writing my last Will and Testament while I've got the chance." He explained before looking at each of the posse members, "So none of you have anything?"

When the group shook their heads again, Rango gave a false cheerful smile and a shrug, "Alright that's fine, I'll just use this stick and write it in the dirt. Now, who want's my hat?" He asked as he started to scribble in the soil. Waffles raised his hand,

"I want your hat!" he exclaimed with a huge grin.

Beans had finally had enough, "Alright that's enough! Rango, even though you brought this upon yourself, you need to calm down!" She demanded. As the chameleon took a couple of calming breaths, she continued, "Now, the first thing we have to do is find Priscilla before her brother does. The second thing we're gonna do is take her home where she _should have been in the first place_, and then _you_ are gonna apologize to Chorizo fer running off with his sister."

Rango flinched, "…But…Cho's gonna hit me…" he whined pitifully. Beans crossed her arms, "Then you should have thought of that in the first place!" She scolded.

The green lizard gave a defeated sigh. "I guess yer right." He mumbled before looking back at the posse, "Alright boys, it looks like we have a slight change of plans! We're gonna have ta go look fer young Priscilla before we go after this 'East side gang'! But first…does anyone mind lending me their bird, or at least letting me double up with them?" He questioned sheepishly. All the males in the group glanced at each other; silently volunteering the other. After a while, Beans gave a frustrated groan, "Fine, I'll share with ya!" She announced with an eye roll.

Rango grinned, "Well thank you Beans, that's very kind of ya-"

"But," The Sheriff flinched when Beans held up a finger, "_I'm _gonna steer. _You_ can sit behind me and hold on." With that she and the rest of the posse mounted their birds. Rango fought to keep his scales from turning pink as he mounted behind his lady friend. The rest of the group snickered at their Sheriff as he wrapped his arms around Beans midsection. 'Whatever dignity Jake didn't destroy, has now been destroyed by my own girlfriend.' He thought miserably.

"So Sheriff, which way are we headin?" Spoons spoke up from the back. Rango froze, "Uh…" He looked over at Wounded Bird. The old Native American bird was the tracker of the group, perhaps _he_ knew what direction Priscilla had gone.

Luckily, the wise bird was already inspecting some tracks that were leading away from the campsite. "She went back to town." He announced in his usual stoic tone of voice. Rango nodded, "Well that was easy." He mused before announcing, "We're goin' back to Dirt to see if she's still there. If not, then maybe we'll find a clue as to where she left afterwards. Alright, lets ride!" He then looked over at Beans who rolled her eyes and led the group back to town.

All the while Rango was working on his explanation should they run into Chorizo and the rest of his gang. 'Dear Iris give me strength.' He prayed silently.

**Back in Dirt**

Mrs. Joad panted as she ran down the dirt road towards one of the many rundown, beaten up houses. As she arrived at her destination, she took a quick moment to fix her slightly messy hair and smooth down her dress that was now slightly wrinkled due to her holding hit above her knees as she ran. Once she looked more presentable and got her breathing under control, she knocked firmly on the door.

It didn't take long for a familiar Gila monster to answer. "Oh it's _you_." Bill grumbled as he crossed his arms. The female rabbit frowned up at him, "Save it William, I need to speak to Stump. It's very important!" She snapped. Bill was about to make a retort when the short jack rabbit in question pushed past the large lizard.

"I got this Bill." He stated while walking out of the house. Bill gave a short snort and closed the door, leaving Stump alone outside with his mother.

Turning to his mother, Stump crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, "If you're going to nag at me again, make it quick cause me and the boys are leaving to find Priscilla pretty soon." He sighed in a bored tone. His mother was always whining and complaining about his friends, and how he let his life go down the drain by becoming an outlaw. Hopefully she wouldn't rant on for too long as Chorizo really wanted to leave as soon as possible.

The older female rabbit frowned at her eldest son, "That's _not_ why I'm here! I came because Jasper wasn't in his room this morning when your father went to wake him up." Her anxiety returned and she placed a hand on her chest. Stump stood up straight, "What do you mean Jasper wasn't in his room? Did you check the rest of the house?!" Although he didn't really show it, Stump loved his siblings and if anything happened to them, then he worried just as much as his parents did.

"Of course we checked the rest of the house, but he's not there!" Mrs. Joad snapped back. Stump scowled at his mother's tone, "Then why are you here talking to me? Shouldn't you be busy looking for him somewhere else?" he retorted while crossing his arms and glaring at his mom.

For a split second, Mrs. Joad actually felt threatened by her sons intimidating form, but she shook off the feeling, "Well I came to ask you if you had seen him. I assumed that he came to see you and your low life friends."

Stumps' fur bristled slightly. "Alright mum, first off, none of us have seen Jasper and he isn't here. Second, leave my friends out of this! I'm sick of you insulting them all the time!" he growled as his blue eyes flashed in anger. Mrs. Joads' eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't insult them if they weren't such trouble makers that were busy trying to corrupt the rest of the children!" She defended and added, "And you're the worst of them all! Not only did you turn against your father and me, but now you're tryin' to lead your younger brothers down this horrible path! How do you think Lillian is going to feel growing up, knowing that her three older brothers are outlaws?!"

The younger jackrabbits fists clenched in anger, "Actually, she'd only know that _two_ of her brothers are outlaws. She probably won't know about me since you and dad won't let me see her. So _mother_, if you want to see who the worst ones of the family are, then you and dad should take a good look at yourselves. Only _horrible_ parents would keep their children from seeing each other!"

_**Smack!**_

Stump grunted as his mother's paw made contact with his cheek, his face snapping to the side from the blow. The slap didn't hurt much as Stump had received worse blows from many, _many_ fights, but he still didn't like the fact that he had been hit by his own mother. He ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek and then turned his head to look back at his mother, 'Okay…I deserved that.' He thought as his mom poked her finger into his chest, "I want you to make yourself useful and keep an eye out for your younger brother, and don't you _ever_ talk like that to me again. Understand?!" She hissed.

Stump nodded, "Yes _mum_." He grounded out through clenched teeth.

Mrs. Joad gave a small 'humph', and left to continue her search for her youngest son. Stump glared after her for a few seconds before walking back into the house. Once he was in, he gave a long sigh while running a paw through his light brown hair. What were the odds that both his _and_ Chorizo's younger siblings went missing at the same time? 'He probably went after Priscilla.' Stump thought as he reached for his hat.

Just then, Bill and Kinski walked into the room. "What was all that about then?" Bill questioned with a raised brow. Stump cleared his throat, "Jaspers' missing; my parents can't find him anywhere."

The taller outlaws shared a look. "And I'm guessing your mum came to ask us to look for him." Bill assumed. Stump rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, she asked me to keep an eye out for him, but I really think he went after Priscilla." He explained.

"So if we find Priscilla then there's a chance we will find your brother." Kinski reasoned. Stump nodded, "Yeah that pretty much covers it." He replied with a shrug.

"Well, we'd better get go meet up with Cho; Jakes probably already waiting for us." Bill announced as he moved towards the door with Kinski and Stump following close behind. Stump shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memory of getting slapped by his mother.

Luckily, they didn't live too far from Chorizo, so it didn't take long to get to his house. Just as they arrived, the shrew opened the door with a frown. "Well it's about _time_ you showed up! What took you so long?!" He demanded impatiently.

Bill glanced over at Kinski who looked down at Stump, who looked behind him to see what his friends were checking out, before he realized that it was _him_ that they were staring at. "Oh! Well…it's a funny story really. You see, Jasper…he, uh…went missing as well." Chorizo gave his friend a surprised look, "Your kidding." Stump shook his head,

"Nope. My mum came by this mornin' an asked me ta keep an eye out for him."

"But, Stump thinks that Jasper is following Priscilla, so it shouldn't be too hard to find him." Kinski added. Chorizo was about to say something when a slick, low voice beat him too it.

"Well now; children are just disappearing left an' right in this town." The gang all froze and slowly turned to see Rattlesnake Jake slithering towards them with a smirk on his face. "That Sheriff is quite an influence on the little ones ain't he?" He added with a chuckle as Chorizo clenched his fists. "A little _too_ influential." He hissed; his Mexican accent thickening in anger while Stump nodded in agreement.

Bill cleared his throat, "Jake, do you think you'll be able to pick up the little ones' scents?" He questioned while glancing up at the large rattler.

"Compared to some other things I've had to track, a couple of children should be easy." Jake boasted before casting Chorizo a sideways glance, "Do you have something of your sisters?"

The shrew nodded and held up one of his sisters' scarves. He cowered slightly as the serpent approached him. Jake paid that tiny mammal no mind and flicked his tongue out a couple of times, picking up the mouse's scent. He then pulled back and flicked his tongue out a couple more times and froze. He tasted the air once more and blinked.

"That's interestin'." He mused quietly, almost to himself. Chorizo furrowed his brow, "What? What is it?"

Jake ignored him and slithered through the alley, towards the back of the house where the broken window was. Once there, he flicked his tongue towards the dirt and gave a small 'huh'. He turned back to Chorizo, "Your sisters scent is the strongest right here and its fresh."

Chorizo blinked in confusion. "How fresh?"

"As in 'she was here last night' fresh." Jake replied. Chorizo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Priscilla was here _last night_?! While he was asleep? "She was trying to get in?" He thought out loud while glancing at the window.

"Maybe she _did_ get in and you didn't hear her." Bill suggested. Chorizo shook his head, "That's not possible; we keep all the doors and windows locked at night. There's no way she could have climbed in through the window." He argued.

Bill jerked his head towards the window, "Are you sure about that mate?" he questioned as Kinski slid the window open with ease. Chorizo's mouth dropped open, "How did you do that?" he demanded. Kinski shrugged, "Either this window wasn't locked like you thought, or the lock is broken." He replied while shutting the frame once more.

The shrew was at lost at what was going on. His little sister had actually returned home in the middle of the night, snuck in to get who knows what, and then left all without him actually knowing! 'What the hell?!' he thought in anger. He felt so stupid for unknowingly letting his sister get away again when she was practically under his nose. He had slept on the couch just in case she came home, which it turned out that she _did_, yet he _still_ wasn't able to catch her.

As Chorizo continued to mentally beat himself up over this, Stump looked up at Jake, "Uh Jake? Do you think you could try picking up my brothers' scent?"

Jake gave a thoughtful look at the short jackrabbit, "Actually, I picked up another scent right here with young Priscilla's. It smells like a young jackrabbit. I'm pretty sure it's your brothers, but just to be sure, why don't you go get me something of his so I can be certain it's his."

Stump nodded and dashed back to his parents' home. He came back a few moments later with one of Jaspers' hats. Jake flicked his tongue at it and gave a satisfied nod. "Yep, it's yer brothers scent all right. Looks like your guess was right. He _is_ with the little mouse." Hearing this Stump gave a relived sigh, "Good, then I guess we should go get them." He stated while walking back to the main road. Jake and the other members followed his lead.

As they walked, Kinski gave a small, comforting smile at Chorizo, "Don't worry, Priscilla will be fine. She probably returned last night for her guns. You taught her how to shoot, yes?" When the shrew nodded, Kinski continued, "Then she'll be able to take care of herself until we find her. As for Jasper, well…he'll have Priscilla to take care of him."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Chorizo couldn't help but laugh at Kinski's last comment, which was entirely true.

**A/N: yay chapter 12 :D. Watch out Rango, the outlaws are on their way!**


End file.
